zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Plague of Babies
Plot When Zim's Voot Cruiser has a mechanical failure and sends Zim and GIR flying through the sky, Zim manages to gain control just in time to land safely in their headquarters. However, Zim is horrified as he learns that a human baby has seen the whole thing; despite GIR's attempts to reason with him, Zim decides to go meet with the baby to see if he can wheedle any information out of him. Posing as a "baby inspector," Zim attempts to question the baby, whose name is Noogums. Zim gets nothing out of the interview except that babies have an overpowering stench. Back at his base, Zim contemplates the size of the threat a human baby imposes, but his thoughts are interrupted by GIR, who is playing with a power amplifier, and sending out enough deadly rays of stupidity that it briefly kills Zim, and forces his PAK to reactivate him. Zim is in the middle of chastising GIR, when the doorbell rings. However, when Zim answers, no one is there. He turns round only to find himself surrounded by babies, led by Noogums. After knocking Zim out and tying him up, the babies reveal themselves to actually be members of an alien race called the Nhar-Gh'ok, and Noogums is really Space Sergeant Shnooky. Their race just happens to look identical to human babies, and the reason Schnooky and his team was still on Earth was not by choice. Seven years before, they were sent to Earth to gather information, mistaking the newborns they found in a hospital as members of their own race, being held captive. Shnooky's team liberated the infants, but when they were discovered by hospital workers, the Nhar-Gh'ok were forced to take the places of the babies they "freed". They have been stuck on Earth ever since. Shnooky declares he wishes to steal Zim's ship so they can return to their home planet. Zim refuses to give up his Voot and frees himself from his restraints. He makes it to the repair bay where his ship is being held before the Nhar-Gh'ok, but, using acid from their mouths, they are able to brea k in. For resisting them, the babies morph into Giganto-Baby, and start destroying Zim's base before taking his ship, so that he will be stuck on Earth just like they were. Zim sees GIR still playing with the amplifier, which gives him an idea. He turns the power up to maximum and aims GIR at Giganto-Baby. This causes the Nhar-Gh'ok to resort back to their normal forms, and incapacitates them. Zim launches the babies back to their homes and the Nhar-Gh'ok are still stuck on Earth forever. Facts of Doom Cultural References *The plot of this episode is similar to the movie The Village of the Damned, which was also about children being replaced by abnormal beings. Trivia of Doom *Bloody GIR is reported to have been seen in this episode. *Tommy Pickles from the Nickelodeon show, Rugrats was supposed to be one of the alien babies, but Nickelodeon didn't approve, due to copyright infringement issues. *The helmet that Zim wears to look at the baby through the window is similar to the ones that were put on the heads of the people for them to see the terrible visions in Door to Door. *He also wears that helmet in Planet Jackers when he's looking at the sky while on the hill with GIR. Things You Might Have Missed *There is a picture of a vampire from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac seen on the wall when Zim enters the woman's house disguised as a baby inspector. *At the the end of the episode when Zim throws Shnooky through a window, what appears to be Minimoose is seen on the mobile, even though Minimoose didn't actually appear until Season 2. Animation Errors *When GIR attempts to reason with the baby and is knocked down by Zim, his eyes are coloured green. *When Zim is chasing off the giganto baby, GIR is eating a chicken leg, but the next time he is seen, he has a live chicken. Quotes Zim: This is serious! (GIR screams, but then stops and goes to watch TV) Zim: GIR! GIR: Oh yeah.... GIR: Hi baby! GIR: Babies! I'm gonna play with the babies! Zim: GIR, get away from that amplifier! You're sending out deadly waves of stupidness! GIR: Aww, he's cute! And stinky lookin'! See also *Plague of Babies (Transcript) *Plague of Babies Screenshots References *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/plague-of-babies/episode/97846/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Altered Episodes